Refuge
Refuge is the fourth mission in the game. It takes place in the Vietnamese jungle and later an old colonial mansion on Day 2 at 0300 hours. Walkthrough The mission begins with Nate and four other Americans traveling in a boat up a river. Rupert Zideck, who joined the group after fleeing from the U.S trenches onshore, goes into a brief speech about how thankful he is for having been rescued and how he always remembers his friends. He then suddenly changes character and asks if the others know that they've got an Infected onboard, ponting to a sick G.I slumped over in a corner. One of the other soldiers dismisses Zideck's warnings and asks if he wants to stop complaining and take a swim. Seconds after he finishes saying this, the wounded soldier jumps to his feet and begins to attack the driver of the boat, growling in a very un-human like way. The two men struggle for a bit before the infected pulls the boat's pilot into the water with him, causing it to crash into the shore. As the player gains control of Nate, he watches as Zideck and the other soldier dissapear into a jungle. Nate follows, very nearly falling to his death when attempting to cross an old wooden bridge. After making it to the other side, Nate will see the G.I who accompanied Zideck impaled on a VC trap, with Zideck nowhere to be found. The protagonist will continue on alone through the jungle, navigating through Viet Cong traps along the way. Later, Nate comes across a small Dac Cong camp, the inhabitants of which attempt to kill him but are wiped out in the process. Nate finds a radio next to an HMG post, and is told through it by an American soldier that there is a squad holding Cal Walker inside a safehouse. The voice also warns him about mined paths leading to the house, and bearing this in mind the protagonist will travel through more traps and finally a mine field before arriving on the grounds of an abandoned colonial mansion. Recognizing this as the previously named safehouse, Nate enters the building and fights off hordes of Infected, finally discovering the mutilated bodies of the American squad that had contacted him earlier. With Cal nowhere in sight, Nate begins searching the upstairs rooms for any signs of life, suddenly being surprised by Nguyen Trang and a VC soldier, who are holding the last survivor of the U.S squad at gunpoint. Trang begins to ask Nate about Cal's whereabouts, but is interrupted by a sudden rumbling caused by a group of Infected setting off a booby trap. Trang shoots the American prisoner, and as he turns his attention to Nate the ceiling suddenly collapses, knocking the player out. When Nate regains consciousness, Trang and the other VC have disappeared. He makes his way back downstairs, witnessing Dac Cong and Infected battling eachother in the chaos and having to kill several of them himself. He also faces a "boss" infected wielding dual machetes. After a particularly difficult fight in a waterlogged basement, Nate manages to exit the mansion and comes across Rupert Zideck in another boat. The pair make their escape by river, witnessing the infected Cal onshore roaring at them as they draw further away. Trivia *The mansion featured in this mission was likely built during the period of French colonial rule over parts of Southeast Asia including Vietnam. *This is the first mission where Nate faces a "boss" infected. *If you look closely at the bodies of the spec. ops soldiers, you can see that they were killed sitting down. None of the soldiers appear to have reacted fast enough when they were attacked, which is surprising given that they seem to have been mutilated by Infected who generally move slowly and do not use weapons. Category:Missions